This invention relates to extendable saws for trimming and pruning trees and similar tasks. Extendable power saws have in general been quite unwieldy, typically requiring an operator to maneuver a heavy chainsaw from the end of a pole. Other types have power units at one end of a pole connected to a saw blade at the other end through internal shafts and gears and are complex and expensive in addition to being unwieldy. The present invention provides for easy lifting and maneuvering of an extendable pruning saw.